Thomas the Tank Engine and Gordon's New Train
by Gromit2
Summary: Gordon is unhappy about his new timetable,...and is not looking forward to it, since Thomas is away on his branch line for the week.
1. Chapter 1: The Tuff Morning

Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends

Gordon's New Train

Chapter One: The Tuff Morning Start

One early morning, all the engines wake up to find... Gordon moaning, he moaning about they changed the timtable for the week due to Thomas branch line. That means Gordon would have to do Percy's work, why Percy does Thomas. Gordon as to take milk Trucks to the milk factory & to Napford Station on Monday all day.

On Tuesday take coal trucks around the mines. Wednesday take normal coaches around the Island of Sodor, not the express. Thursday the same & Friday take trucks from the coal mine to Napford. He not worried about missing the express till Saturday but, his style will change to a goods train.

Henry says to Gordon, "Stop moaning, you have moaning & worrying about the new timetable since you find out last Monday". Said Henry. Gordon gets more angry about what Henry said

"You don't know how the style changes on you, look at office people, who I take on the express look at me as speical class engine, then seeing me pull trucks, they will say. We don't want go on him, he his dirty unclean engine, I can't take that pain. Said Gordon

Henry feels unhappy has well. "Hey at least I can do everything, like pulling trucks, coaches & the express. You pull the express every day, you are fat engine". Says Henry. Gordongets very unhappy about him calling him fat.

"Don't you dare call me over weight, least I don't stink when I come back to the shed a night, than me washes just before I get back, so I won't stink the shed out". Said Gordon. "Ye'h but you get back to the shed at night before anyone else, you get back at 8pm, but the rest of us get back at 10". Says Henry

"Well I'm a very Important engine, If I'm sick or broke everything would go wrong with out me". Said Gordon. but they both shout at the same time at each over. Edward steps In

"Now I know that you are unhappy about the change to the timetable for the week, but it is important that we work together to get it done, so people can be happy & then we will be a useful engine, anyway Henry whats your job Henry".

"I am doing the express". said Henry as smiles at Gordon. As Gordon snots at Henry then Gordon's driver comes to get Gordon reay for the milk factory".


	2. Chapter 2: Milk Factory to Napford

Chapter 2: The Milk Factory to Napford Station

Gordon leaves the shed very unhappy he his groaining & moaning. He keeps saying, "Come-on snow, so line would have to close so I can go back to the shed, for the rest of the week". Said Gordon

He arrives at the milk factory very unhappy, his driver keeps saying "stop moaning Gordon". said his Driving. Why the man his on his way towards them Gordon his trying to get the Driver get back in the cab.

"Come-on back in Driver, you have already said you want a day off work". said Gordon. "Be quiet Gordon, the Fat Controller as told you to this job if you don't, you won't pull the express ever again". Says The Driver

Gordon his getting very scared as the man comes up to The Driver. Why The Driver his talking to the factory worker .Diesel comes up towards Gordon, & that Is Gordon enemy, & seeing him pulling milk instead of the express.

"Well where his our express, clean engine, doing here. I thought he would be at Napford Station, getting ready to pull out with the express". Said Diesel. As Gordon looks embarrass at Diesel.

"Well at least I pull the express every day, but today I voulteered to help Percy". Said Gordon. "Oh really, well Edward told me that you got a new timetable by the Fat Controller, also you were wyning about doing the jobs". Said Diesel

"At least I pull the express, than pull coal trucks every other day". Said Gordon. "Well at least I'm pulling it today. Said Diesel. As Gordon looks behind Diesel to see clean express.

Then Diesel driver gets angry that Diesel his wasting time talking to Gordon. "Come-on Diesel we will be late for the passengers at Napford, & you don't wont to be late for your first day pulling the express".

Then Diesel pulls away from the Milk factory, for his journey to Napford.

Then Gordon's Driver & Fireman come to Gordon. "Right Gordon there going to give your 4 milk trucks, they want be too heavy for you". Said The Driver

They connect the milk trucks to Gordon has he closes his eyes.

Then the Driver tells Gordon that all the stuff are done & now too Napford, then Gordon slowly left the Milk factory Station.

On his way people on side of track are giving Gordon a smile & a wave.

& that makes Gordon happy & relaxed & later he arrives at Napford all happy & proud.

Then Edward pulls In with his coaches happy for him. "I told it is not embarrassing, it makes you look like a busy working engine". Said Edward. "Yeh & I've got another journey to factory". Said Gordon.


	3. Chapter 3: The Crash

Chapter 3: The Crash

Later On Gordon had waited a hour for his next deliver to the factory. Since he took before 4 milk trucks to Napford. but he waited at Napford to get back to the Milk factory, then 3 trucks of embty milk trucks got inculbed to Gordon.

Then he left Napford happly. Meanwhile at the Milk factory Duncan was there on the only platform. He was late because at the docks there was signal problems. but Gordon was on his way & he was fast so at the signal box the signalman was very busy & he did not notice him till he went be so he did not have enough time to stop him.

He seen the milk trucks in front of him, he tried to break. but it was too late he crashes into the back of the full milk trucks Gordon gets milk all over him.

Duncan gets shocked & says "Whats going on?". Then Duncan's Driver & Fireman get out & looks back. "It's Gordon, he as crashed into your milk trucks. says the Fireman.

Then slowly Gordon reversis backwards all embarrass. Then the Driver & Fireman take him to get cleaned.

Then he gets back late to the sheds.

The next morning, Gordon wakes up to find, it was raining & it caused a flood, the Inspector came too see the engines. "Right all of you, due to all of the rain no trains can leave because of the floods so, wait in the shed till further notice". Said Inspector.

All the engines were happy & whitsling. but Gordon was relavead & happy, because he did not want go out in the night.

Later Gordon falls asleep, but his Driver & Fireman wake up Gordon. "Come-on Gordon wake up, the rain stopped & the sun come in & all the floods are now poldulls". Said the Driver. but Gordon gets nerves as he slowly moves out of the shed.

Then Gordon went on his journey to the Qarrey. When Gordon gets there he sees Henry a his pushing trucks. "What are you doing here Henry, I thought you would be pulling the express?". Said Gordon.

"Yes I know, the first morning train was callenced due to the weather & now I have got to take coal trucks to Edward station. Till the next express is due".

Then later Gordon leaves the Quarry with coal trucks, then all the people cheer him on happly. Every day then at the end of week Gordon was sad that he would not pull trucks for a while then Thomas comes back from his branch line.

Also the Fat Controller comes to see the engines. To tell them well they did.

THE END


End file.
